User talk:Matttac
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 18:03, July 19, 2010 Monarch Thank you for getting in touch. Sadly I am not a Christian Monarch. I dont believe in any religion. There was a mix up on my page becuase of the House of MacDonagh haveing Roman Catholic members. His Majesty King Declan I of all the Moylurgian Kingdoms and of Copan. Declan2018 13:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Does the Monarch have to be Christian? Well I am a monarch of several Kingdoms. I could do the job. But if you need a christian I might have an idea. What your idea? If not I will at you to the title monarch Do you need a religous monarch? Yes and no Well I can do the job if you want me ? Okay You are now King of The kingdom of Eternia We need a flag and currency and a state seal Ok. Would you please make a page for the Kingdom on here..? Can you make a page for The kingdom of Eternia like this one Kingdom of Moylurg done I copyed morlogys stuff and edited it Right now delete all the stuff about Moylurg on the page and write something about The kingdom of Eternia. Declan2018 14:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) At the moment its all Moylurg history on there. Shall I delete the Moylurg stuff for you? no But you are going to change it all to information about The Kingdom of Eternia? Because all of that is about the Kingdom of Moylurg at the moment so you will need to delete all the writeing and write about Eternia. I have a flag for you. I Changed the info I need the flag and state seal < The flag. And the state seal? This is the coat of arms for your King. It also is the state seal. I need topics What like? What sort of topics? For the nations history and media or law Ok for history you write what has happened in the nation so far. Are you my prime minister? Or dont we have one? Does the King have all power or not? Yes You have absulete power but the cabinet passes the laws I will inform them of your assesion What is the population? Ten people From time to time I shall send letters to the Kingdom. With new laws on them. Okay Im going to the library. I will talk to you when I get there. You can sendme mail from the kingdom at glena211@gmail.com Se you later Ok I shall email you a letter. Matttac 15:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Julius Prime minster and viser Ok I shall send one. Feel free to also send letters here about anything in the Kingdom. Please send to mmacdonagh@aol.com This is your Royal family House of MacDonagh Im here What are some laws some the cabinet can pass them Ok first big important law: Everyone has equal rights. Good Moring Your Kingship ARE YOU THERE ? : ) Hello. I shall be sending a letter tomorrow with information and other things. :) You should check out our new page Its looking really good. :) thank you You are welcome. Hello as Monarch I feel it is my job to inform you that the coat of arms you just put on the artical belongs to another micronation. Useing it might cause a intermicronational problem. It might be best to remove it? :-) I am not trying to be a pain. :-)